Moira
by Sandpiper
Summary: Moira, n. (In Greek Mythology) a diety who assigns every man his lot. Season 3 spoilerish
1. Default Chapter

Vaughn and I didn't talk after everyone found out about Lauren. I was sent on an op the same day and was grateful for it. All that went though my mind after Dixon told everyone was that it was insane and I wished I could just not think about it. If only I knew how spectacularly worse it was about to get.  
  
The Covenant captured me and after trying, yet another time, to use torture to interrogate me they decided that threatening me with a horrible death would be more effective. Drowning was their method of choice. They put me in a sealed off room surrounded by ten inches of bullet proof glass. The memory of it being filled and being underwater is a bit fuzzy. They said that I was completely submerged for almost seven minutes so the lack of oxygen probably accounts for my lack of memory. Though some parts, the ones I'd rather forget, remain as clear as day.  
  
I remember the moment I decided I was going to die. I remember seconds later when I felt the water shift and realized the room was draining. I remember my first breath. I remember simply standing in the room, soaked to the skin, looking on in pure shock as I realized what had happened. I remember how empty both my mind and my heart felt at that moment.   
  
I truly didn't know what I felt other than complete dismay. How could fate be so morbid, so cruelly ironic?  
  
I remember crying myself to sleep that night, not caring that my dad was lying in the cot next to me and I knew he could hear me even though I was trying to be quiet. Worst of all though........I remember every day since then and how much things have changed without really changing at all.  
  
********  
  
It took us about 36 hours to track her down after she was captured. The Covenant held her in a facility on an island off the Philippines. Our team interrupted them just as they were trying to drown her in some sort of water filled chamber. Of course, we didn't know that until after they had already been alerted to our presence outside and fled.   
  
I don't know how but I managed to, not only get separated from the rest of the team, but also be the one who found the chamber first. The water level had risen to about two feet from the ceiling of the room when I arrived. Sydney was treading water, trying to remain at the top near the air as long as possible.  
  
I searched for any kind of control that might shut the water off. The only thing in the room was a remote shaped device that about the size of a key chain. As I started toward it I hoped that it controlled the water, and knew it did when I was hit from behind the moment I touched it.  
  
My gun slid across the room out of reach as I fell and once I got up I found a very familiar face standing over me. I hadn't seen her since before I found out that she worked for The Covenant. Dixon said she must have been tipped off somehow because she disappeared just before the CIA discovered that she shot Lazaray.  
  
I looked toward the chamber once I got up. The water level was now less than a foot from the ceiling and filling rapidly. I told her to give me the control, yelled at her to. She looked at my with a stare that was cold yet at the same time wavering and said, "I have my orders. The Covenant wants Sydney Bristow dead."  
  
We didn't talk anymore. The determination in her eyes left no doubt in my mind that talking wouldn't get her to give up the controls, so I went for force instead. I went lightly at first. My intent was simply to get the remote, not to beat the hell out of her. However, I soon figured out that if I eased up even one inch it resulted in her beating the hell out of me. It was never going to be a simple fight, it was do or die from the beginning whether I wanted to be or not.  
  
She fought even harder to keep the control away from me. I pinned her down twice but each time I'd reach for it she'd use the opportunity to slam me with a punch that nearly broke my jaw or shove me off her with a kick in the abdomen. I don't know how much time passed but I knew that the chamber must have fully filled by then. With every second that passed I became more and more anxious, more and more desperate to get that remote.  
  
Once I managed to pin her down a third time I was determined to not lose the opportunity again. I felt like it must have been at least ten minutes by then, maybe more. How long could Sydney hold her breath in there? Good agent or not it doesn't give you the ability to breathe underwater. All I could think about was that if I didn't get the remote it would be too late. She held it in her hand out away from her body and as I reached for it I felt her beginning to move free again. I put my effort back into holding her down and tried again to reach for the remote. I hit her hand against the floor, tired to pry it out, I did everything I could but she refused to let go.   
  
She just wouldn't let go! And more time was still passing! Sydney was going to die if I couldn't get Lauren to let go of the remote!  
  
I didn't think about anything other than that. I simply watched her hand clutched around the remote and thought about Sydney, until finally her grip released. I dove forward and shoved the button down. A noise filled the room as I looked up and watched the water begin to sway and drain out of the room. I saw Sydney push her way to the top to reach the newly formed air pocket. It worked. She was going to be okay.  
  
The rest didn't hit me until later. The strained gasps and gurgles. Hearing her gasp out my name at one point. Feeling her struggling becoming increasingly desperate underneath me. Feeling the struggling stop. Feeling my hands around her neck.  
  
I didn't remember any of it. Not until I looked down and saw her gray eyes wide open staring up at me, contrasting abnormally with her skin. Pale......cold......dead. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Sydney: **8 months later......

"Syd!"

I turned around toward the source of the voice. "Hey, Weiss," I beamed as the hurried up to me.

"So you find out what this op is about yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," I sighed sipping my coffee, "but the meeting with Dixon is in a few minutes so we should know soon enough."

He smirked slightly in agreement. "Hey, man," he said looking behind me.

"Hi," Vaughn answered, looking up briefly from the file he was reading.

"What about you? You know anything about this op?"

"No," he said, tossing the file down onto his desk, "Though I did hear some rumors about Israel."

"Israel huh?" Weiss asked.

"As I said, Weiss, they were just rumors," he reminded stiffly before picking up another paper and walking toward another side of the room.

I stood holding my coffee trying not to dwell on what just happened. It was hardly a rare occurrence anymore. After the incident, as everyone who was involved with what happened had taken to calling it, he was put on leave so that the agency could decide how exactly they were going to handle it. He returned to active duty after about a month and had been working just as always since then, but he was different just the same. He was still civil but decidedly distant and enervated.

Weiss tried not to take it personally. I couldn't truly criticize or take is behavior to heart either, considering the circumstances. Actually, I didn't really much care about my own part in this anymore. Vaughn and I hardly ever spoke to each other except about work. He was aloof to everyone, including me, and all thinking about it did was give me a headache. It mostly bothered me just because it hurt Weiss.

The two of us glanced at each other after a moment. I started to say something. Strike up a conversation to gloss over it but just as I was about to speak we saw Dixon walk through toward the conference room. Weiss and I smiled at each other and head toward the conference room.

Dixon took his place at the front of the table, Weiss and I on one side, and Vaughn and my father sat quietly on the other.

"The Covenant has resurfaced again," Dixon began.

"When do they not?" I muttered sarcastically. For past few months we'd been perusing them on and off. Following any leads that came up. We were making progress but it was slow.

Dixon sent me a quick look showing that he felt the same way about it that I did and continued, "Israeli intelligence discovered a transmission. Apparently The Covenant plans to rob a weapons base in the west bank. They plan to intercept the robbery while it is in progress. The Israeli government worked out a deal. They'll hand over the prisoners to the United States if it's kept off the record and CIA sends agents to retrieve them. Sydney, Vaughn, you'll leave in three hours."

Our flight was uneventful. We landed in Tel Aviv mid-morning the next day and went straight to an operations center in Nablus.

"The robbery's set to take place at 2:17 this afternoon so they told me they'd send a car to pick us up and take us to the base," Vaughn explained.

I nodded, "Yeah, okay, I got it."

He wordlessly stood up and walked off to go get ready. I sat for a second before doing the same myself. In the dressing room I changed into the uniform of an Israeli soldier and pulled my hair back into a tight braid. I left the dressing room and made my way down to the docking area. Vaughn was already there waiting, dressed in an identical uniform. An analyst walked over and informed us that our contact had arrived.

Our driver turned a single private with a non-descript military truck. After a few brief acknowledgements, Vaughn, the private, and I climbed into the truck and set out towards the base.

The ride took about two hours. Our driver, Private Moskoneh, made occasional small talk. I got the impression he was uncomfortable with silence. As far as he knew we were Israelis who were just returning after being stationed at the embassy in Washington DC, so he asked various questions about what it was like in America, talked about having relatives who lived in the US, and asked us a few questions about ourselves. I answered when required without encouraging the conversation, and Vaughn did the same, though was less patient with the questions.

Once we arrived at the base, he dropped us off at the pre-arranged location. Our ID badges got us past the guards outside. Inside the building we walked up to a receptionist who was filling out paper work behind a desk.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking at us skeptically, since our uniforms labeled us as low raking soldiers.

"We're to see General Avital," Vaughn answered.

"Follow me, please," she said standing up and leading us down a hallway. At the end she opened a door on the right and motioned for us to go inside. Once we stepped inside, she shut the door behind us, leaving us standing alone in a tastefully decorated office. It, no doubt, belonged to General Avital.

A door on the other side of the room opened and a dark haired man walked in. He was in his late forties and slight, but had an air of authority about him.

"You are the agents?" he asked in only slightly accented English.

"Yes sir, we are," I answered. He took a moment to look both of us over.

"I am General Yair Avital," He said and nodded politely to both of us, "If you'll follow me, we can get started."

General Avital lead us out the door he had entered and down a more sparse corridor than the one we were lead through to his office. He stopped in front of a door, entered a number into the key pad, and the door slid open.

Inside was an operations room, several soldiers monitoring various computers and equipment. General Avital walked up behind on computer.

"How is everything going?" he asked the soldier at it.

"Everything is in place, Sir, we're simply waiting for the order,"

General Avital nodded in approval. We watched the monitors for a little while before they suddenly went to static.

"General, our systems just went down," a tech said.

'Here we go.....' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

The tech typed something into the computer and four of the monitors came back up.

"We just overrode their signal," he said to General Avital.

"Any problems?" he asked.

"No Sir"

General Avital smiled and then turned to Vaughn and I, "As far as The Covenant knows our security systems are still down. Our guards are standing by. They'll apprehend the agents once they reach the weapons storage."

We watched the monitors as three men hurried through the corridors, stopping outside a door to hook up an electronic code breaker. The door opened and the three went into the room.

"They've entered the weapons storage area," another tech announced.

"Stand by," General Avital said.

On another monitor we saw them use their code breaker to unlock a storage bin, out of which they pulled a crate.

"Alright! Move in! Now!" General Avital ordered, a tech relayed the order over his headset, and with in fifteen seconds ten or twelve Israeli guards surrounded the Covenant agents.

"Weapons storage secured," a crackling confirmation of what we were seeing on the monitors came over the radio. The entire room let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Move the captives to the holding area, do a full weapons search, then prepare them for transfer," General Avital began.

I shook my head, watching the monitors intently, "Something's not right."

All heads turned to me.

"Look at what they're taking!" I said, the realization hitting me, "Fairly large weapons and missiles, there are more powerful and much easier to transport ones in there!"

"What?" General Avital asked leaning forward to get a better look at the screen.

"General!" A tech exclaimed shaking his head and typing away at his keyboard a lighting speed, "This doesn't make sense. I'm detecting an unauthorized transmission from the east sector."

"Where?!" General Avital demanded.

"The main communications area,"

"Bring up the security systems!" He barked.

The tech typed and then looked dreadingly at the screen, "They're down, Sir."

"The robbery was a distraction," Vaughn said.

The general muttered a few unsavory words in Hebrew before shoving a chair aside and typing rapidly into a computer. A siren filled the room as the hit enter.

"East sector now!" He yelled to the few guards who had been standing in the room. The guards instantly flew to a metal cabinet on the wall to retrieve weapons. Vaughn and I did the same. As we followed the Israeli guards out the door on the left side of the room, I saw General Avital draw his service pistol and run out behind us.

We raced through the corridors and crouched down outside the door to the communications area. After a brief pause the team leader gave the sign and all of us burst through the door. Bullets began flying through the air before I even had a chance to take in the inside of the room. I instinctively threw myself sideways against a wall. Vaughn landed next to me and General Avital on the wall across from us.

"Go now!" a voice echoed through the room.

We stood up and began firing at the two Covenant operatives as they ran toward a second entrance. One fell right away and the other was hit but didn't collapse until he was almost to the door. I hurried over to where the second operative had fallen. He gasped for a couple of seconds clutching at the wound on his chest before relaxing into a heap.

"He's dead," one of the soldiers next to him said. I quickly turned around and raced back to the computers they had been using when we entered. Two soldiers were already typing away at them.

"What were they doing?"

"It's some kind of satellite transmission," one said, "We can't stop it, it's already gone through."

"Can you find where it went?" I asked. They shifted through window after window for a couple of seconds before one turned to me.

"No, Ma'am. They wiped record of it from our hard drive," he answered sullenly.

"They couldn't recover any record of the transmission?" the image of Dixon on my laptop screen asked.

"No," I answered, "They'll probably continue to work on it but they didn't tell us that they found anything before we left."

"What about the operatives involved in the robbery?" he asked.

"We're bringing them back. We should arrive at LAX in two hours," I responded.

Dixon's image nodded, "Alright. A team will meet you at the airport to transfer them, you can go home after that, get some rest. You can give a full report tomorrow."

"See you back home," I replied. The transmission ended and my screen went blank. I switched it off and shut the screen. I leaned back in my seat and squeezed my eyes shut. They were dry and heavy from exhaustion, as I hadn't slept since before our flight landed in Tel Aviv yesterday. I heard Vaughn walk over and take a seat in front of me.

"I finished reporting to Dixon," I informed him.

"That's good," he said glancing up at me for a brief second.

I scratched the hairline just behind my ear. "You think this is anything serious?" I inquired, instantly chastising myself for even bothering to ask a question like that.

"I really don't have anyway of knowing, do I?" he said with just the slightest hint of touchiness and then picked up his own laptop and opened it. I turned my head toward the window momentarily and then picked up a pillow from the seat next to me. I stowed it in a comfortable position behind my head and set my concentration toward getting some sleep before our arrival back in LA.


	4. Chapter 3

**Vaughn:**

I pulled my car into the garage, shut the engine off, and went inside through the garage door. After turning on the hall light and depositing my keys and overnight bag on the table next to the door, I made my way into the kitchen. Once there I leaned up against the counter to try to decide what to do next. I did feel dead tired, maybe I should just go to sleep. I glanced at the microwave clock.

7:30 PM. A little bit early for that.

A familiar cramping in my stomach reminded me that it had been sixteen hours at least since I'd last eaten. I sighed and set my self to finding something too eat. I knew there was coffee in the cabinet and in the fridge there was some milk, a few eggs, a tomato and maybe some cheese.

I went back to the car, opened the garage door again, and backed out leaving my house empty again. I bought it about six months ago. Living in the one Lauren and I bought was out of the question, and, at thirty-seven, I was too damn old to be living in an apartment.

I traveled for a few blocks before turning into a parking space in front of Charlie's. Informal restaurant type place, reasonably priced, and didn't insist on giving you a whole song and dance with your food.

Inside, I scanned the room for an empty table but stopped when I noticed Jack was there that night. I walked over to the corner he was seated in and slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey"

"Welcome back," He said looking up at me, "I hear the operation didn't go so well?"

"Not quite as planned, no," I responded, "apparently Dixon plans to fill everyone in tomorrow."

He nodded and turned his attention back to his newspaper without another word. I relaxed into the seat and waited for a waiter to swing by so that I could order. I didn't expect Jack would say anything else. As a matter of fact we rarely spoke at all when we were there.

It started three weeks into my mandatory leave. I hadn't left the house the entire time, which, at the time, was still the one I had lived in with Lauren, and figured that I would have to come out sometime because I was well on my way to becoming a shut in.

I couldn't bring myself to call Eric. For may reasons, I couldn't face seeing him. He was involved, for one, because he was on the team, he would have been sympathetic and tired to get me to talk about it, which was the last thing I wanted, and he had become really close to Sydney since her return. At the time I would have rather shot myself in the foot than see her.

Charlie's was the first place I came to so I stopped there. Immediately I began to think it was a mistake. There was a long wait that night so the front area was packed with people. The hostess eventually came out and started asking people who were alone if they would share tables. I was just turning around to leave as Jack walked in. It was incredibly awkward but he ignored it by telling the hostess that we would share a table. Visions of bullets through my shoe were dancing in my head at the time but it actually worked surprisingly smoothly.

When I went back a couple days later for lunch, Jack came in the door and sat down at my table without even a word. It worked that way since then. I went there often and whenever both of us were there at the same time we shared a table. It was weird, I suppose. Two people sitting together in a restaurant without saying a word to each other, but it worked fine enough for me. I rarely felt like making casual chit-chat and Jack Bristow was one of the few people who didn't offer or insist on it.

Though, still, I suppose it was somewhat of an unpredicted outcome.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sydney:**

"As I'm sure you've all heard by now, the weapons robbery was a diversion to allow another team of Covenant operatives to gain access to their satellite communications equipment," Dixon explained standing at the head of the conference table, "Agents Bristow and Vaughn brought back the operatives captured in the robbery but, unfortunately, all of the others were killed trying to escape. The Covenant wiped record of the transmission but echelon systems managed to pick it up. Tech ops are working on it right now."

With that Dixon took his seat and nodded to Marshall. "Right...umm well... good morning everyone. Nice day I suppose...at least...all things considered-...but umm anyway, as Dixon said echelon did recover the transmission, however it was in code...and not just any code either...this is actually pretty clever...they encoded it in factions with each faction recorded in a completely different code."

"Will you be able to decipher the codes?" Dixon asked.

"Well...hey..." Marshall laughed with an amused shrug, "...of course, but...I mean...we've counted almost 150 different factions so far, so to decode them all-...it could take...a while."

Marshall returned to his seat as Dixon sighed and spoke up again, "I have a meeting with the interrogation team later today to discuss what they've recovered from the captives but from what I hear it hasn't been going very well."

I shook my head in exasperation, "So we have nothing basically? Yet another dead-end!"

"We can't assume that yet. I want everyone working 'round the clock on this. If there's anything to be found I want to find it before the trail gets cold again," Dixon said, signaling the end of the meeting.

After the meeting everyone dispersed to different areas of the office to help out. I ended up in one of the labs with an analyst named Joyce and tech named Kennedy. We'd been studying documents with the information from echelon for hours. All the time I'd been glancing toward the hall where the conference room was waiting for when Dixon would get out of his meeting with the interrogation guys. They'd been in there for nearly two hours and it seemed like every minute dragged on forever.

Joyce sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes, "I am getting absolutely no where on this! You?"

"About as far as you are," Kennedy responded, "What about you. Sydney?"

I turned my attention back to the papers in front of me, "No, nothing."

The two groaned in sympathy. As I glanced out the door again I noticed people leaving the conference room. Dixon came out last and headed strait toward his office.

"Excuse me," I said hurrying out the door.

"Dixon!" I called to him, "What happened?"

"Come on in," he said leading me into his office. I he sat down behind his desk and I took one of the chairs in front of it. His expression told me that it was not good news.

"They've found out nothing. They're even contemplating the possibility that the agents involved in the robbery were kept ignorant of the secondary operation," he explained.

I looked away toward the wall defeated, "I can't believe this."

"I know, Syd," Dixon said, "is there anything else you can think of that might help?"

"No...I really can't," I explained wishing more than anything there was something I could think of.

He nodded, "Alright, well we'll keep working on it and I'll keep everyone posted if anything new comes in."

I gave him a weak smile as I stood up to leave, "Thanks."

I curled my fingers around the hair near my scalp as I sat hunched over the papers spread on the lab room table. I was alone at the present moment but people had been coming in and out all day.

I door opened suddenly sending a blast of cool air into the room. I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry," Kennedy said as he shut the door behind him.

I groaned slightly, "No, no. It was my fault."

"You look like hell," he remarked, "How long have you been in here?"

I shook my head as I tried to rub some of the kinks out of my neck, "God only knows."

I started to say something but my stomach growling loudly permeated through the silence first. "Hungry?" he asked amusedly.

"Evidently," I shrugged turning back to the table.

"It's almost eight thirty," Kennedy observed, "Don't you want some dinner?"

"Why? Got some on you?" I joked.

"No," he laughed, "but I do know of a good nouveau place a few blocks from here. Want to go?"

"No thanks," I declined.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. You know you're intrigued," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Obviously he didn't occur to him that tactics like that didn't always impress people. I looked back at the paper and noticed that the words seemed to blur before my eyes. That couldn't be good.

I shook my head and turned to him, "Alright, fine. I'll go."

"Great," he said holding the door open with a wide smile. I slid off the chair and headed out the door. No big deal, just two colleagues going to dinner together. Nothing wrong with that, right?

I sat about an hour and a half later I sat using the tines of my fork to make little patterns in the remains of my almond chicken with greens. I will admit my head felt more clear and able to focus after I'd eaten but I wasn't quite sure that accepting the invitation was such a good idea, even if I told myself that I was only going because I needed the food.

He'd paid the check for both dinners while I was in the bathroom. I figured it out when I got back and that wasn't exactly the message I intended to send. He chatted about something but was interrupted when the waitress brought back his credit card. As he was putting it away I yanked some bills out of my purse and laid them on the table for the tip then stood up.

"Oh, you don't have to do that-" he started.

"No it's fine. Lets go," I interjected, walking towards the door before he could argue any more.

"So you feel like going to get some coffee now?" he asked as we stepped outside.

"No, I think we'd better just get back to work," I said.

Once we got back to the office, I went strait to the lab hoping he wouldn't follow me. He did though. Joyce was already inside working on the papers I left behind.

"Oh, hey, Sydney! There you are," she said, "Marshall came by looking for you earlier."

"He did?" I asked.

"Yeah, said he had something he wanted to talk to you about," Joyce answered.

"Okay, thank you," I said and walked past Kennedy back out the door. He didn't try to follow me that time. I breathed a sigh of relief once I was sure he was staying in the lab.

I made my way to Marshall's office and found him sitting over a table of wires.

"Syd, hey," he said as I came in.

"Hey, Marshall, what's up?" I asked as I walked across the room and slouched tiredly into one of his high round chairs.

"We managed to decode 20 of the echelon data," he answered.

"That's great!"

"Yeah,...I, I know," he said, "I would have told you earlier but they said you left."

"Yeah, yeah, " I said, "I went to get some dinner."

Marshall looked at me like I'd just admitted committing a heinous crime, "You went out to dinner?"

"Yeah," I responded raising my eyebrows questioningly.

He game a pinioned stare "You managed to get out out here...while the entire office is on all night duty...and you didn't bring anything back with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marshall. I was kind of distracted by everything and Kennedy went with me so it didn't even occur to me," I apologized smiling. He continued to stare at me, "What?"

"You went on a date with Kennedy? Kennedy from the lab?" he asked.

"Well yeah but-" I started.

"That narcissistic troll? Are you crazy?" he exclaimed.

"Marshall!"

"No, no seriously what were you thinking?" he asked seeming almost on the verge of laughing at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"The guy is a loser!" He said, "And...look at who you're talking to...I know all about that!"

I simply laughed for a while and then slid out of the chair, "I got to go, keep me posted."

"Alright," he said smirking, "But keep in mind...your children would have hooves."

I let door drift shut behind me as I wandered down the laughing to myself. That was certainly an amusing situation. Marshall giving me advice about my love life!

Of course when you consider it...of the two of us who was the one in the successful relationship, happy, with the most beautiful baby boy in the world? Certainly wasn't me. I hadn't been in a real relationship in, well, years. Happy? Happier I suppose. Life was livable at least. As for the baby I still wasn't sure if that would ever be an option for me.

I talked to a doctor after finding out that the Covenant had taken my ova. She said that the long term results would depend on how well the surgery was performed. If they did everything properly it shouldn't cause any problems, but if they scarred up my other organs or I had gotten a secondary infection it might be another story. She offered to do an exam right away to find out but I choose not to. I wasn't planning on starting a family anytime soon and I had enough to worry about already without adding my fertility to the list. I figured I'd simply deal with it when and if it ever became a real issue.

I made it to my desk as was just sitting down when I saw Weiss come rushing through.  
"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Emergency briefing. Right away!" he explained.

I muttered a few curses to myself and then stood up and followed him to the conference room. Dixon let everyone in and then shut the door behind us.

"The decoded echelon data revealed plans to rebuild some of the Rambaldi weapons, including the one Sloane built a few years ago when he was working with Sark. They also mentioned this man," Dixon said bringing up a picture of a heavy set man with short dark hair onto the screen behind him, "He goes by the name Mr. Ibane

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's a profiteer basically," Dixon said, "His agents steal things that crime and intelligence organizations are interested in and he then sells them off to the highest bidder."

"So Mr. Ibane has something that the Covenant wants," I decided out loud.

"That's what the circumstances would suggest," Dixon nodded.

"Alright," Weiss said nodding, "so how do we get to Mr. Ibane here?"

Dixon turned to my father.

"Mr. Ibane spends a lot of is time in the Caribbean yachting. Sources managed to track down his next stop to be Cayenne in French Guiana. If we can get can a team onto his boat when they stop in Cayenne, we can try persuade him to turn around on any deal he's made with the Covenant," my dad explained.

"Mr. Ibane always travels with a number of guests so it should not be difficult to slip in undetected," Dixon added.

I turned back to study the picture of Mr. Ibane on the screen. Apparently French Guiana was our next destination.


End file.
